A Silent Cry
by Lynda-Lee
Summary: After falling out with Finn Kurt feels isolated from his friends and family. Feeling that there is no one to help him Kurt becomes quiet and withdrawn will anyone hear his silent cry for help before they lose him forever


#A/N Please keep in mind that this story ignores the original timeline and is made up purely from the dark place that is my mind LOL...

,

,

The Hummel family were seated at the table each tucking in to the meal, well all except Kurt who merely sat there moving the food around on is plate, but not taking even a single bite. He listened to the rest of his family talk amongst themselves, telling each other how their day had been. He didn't bother to participate in the conversation, not that the others seemed to notice anyway.

Things had been a bit difficult in the house lately mostly due to the fact that the brainless jocks at school had started taking their frustrations out on Finn, the treatment he received wasn't even close to what Kurt had to endure on a daily basis, but it was bad enough for Finn to come home and take his frustrations out Kurt – yelling that it was all his fault because he drew too much attention to himself.

Kurt refused to let his family see how much the accusations hurt. And they did hurt. All his life he had been treated like an outcast by the small minded members of the community, people stared and pointed at him in the street and often yelled derogatory names at him. And if that wasn't bad enough he received letters through the post regularly saying he was an abomination that should desist living or they simply stated that he was a freak that bought nothing but shame upon his father. None of his family knew these letters even existed, after receiving his first one over a year ago, Kurt had made sure that he was the first one awake in the house and always collected the mail, hiding anything that was addressed to him so as not to cause his dad any more stress or give him any more reasons to worry.

But every one of Finn's outbursts hurt a little more, he would go into more and more detail as to how Kurt was ruining his life whilst his dad – The one person Kurt felt he could always depend on to fight his corner and to always be there for him – said nothing. A small part of him felt that his dad's silence was proof he agreed with Finn, that maybe he did bring it all on himself. And that feeling grew as the days went on.

Kurt felt guilty, not only because of the bullying Finn was now getting subjected to, but because his dad and Carole had only been married for a little over six months and all the fights were bound to put some pressure on their relationship sooner or later. The last thing he wanted was for his dad and Carole to split, Carole made his dad happier than Kurt had seen him in years. The older man laughed more and although he would deny over and over – Kurt had even caught his dad singing once or twice.

The problem was that Kurt had no idea how to make things right, partly because he didn't feel like he had done anything wrong to begin with, but also because he had no one to talk to. His few select friends at school had now taken to ignoring him, even during glee. The only one that bothered to speak to him these days was Rachel and that was only so she could inform him how superior her voice was compared to his. He had no idea what he had done to his friends to make them cut him off like they had, the only thing he could think of was maybe they had seen the treatment Finn was receiving and decided to cut ties with him so they didn't get the same.

He hoped that wasn't the case and that his friends were just too busy to notice him with all the drama going on in their lives instead of simply turning their back on him after years of him always being there to support them when they needed his help, but he knew it was most likely true and that hurt.

Deciding that he had spent enough time pretending to eat his food, Kurt excused himself from the table ignoring the sharp pang in his chest when he received no response and made his way down to his room in the basement closing the door softly behind him to shut out the sound of his family's happy laughter...

,

,

,

#A/N All reviews welcome good or bad please feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
